


It's a Wide, Wide World

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [11]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kindred Spirits, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Post-Series, Random Encounters, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Miko/Sari. "I thought that I almost spilled the beans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wide, Wide World

"So let me get this straight," Miko said, standing in front of Sari. "You're a robot?"

"A tech-organic, actually, but close enough." Sari replied, shrugging her shoulders. She stared out into the woods at the open nature; it was so green and lush, what she had almost forgotten since being on Cybertron. "It took some getting used to, but I think I've managed." Sari smiled, holding out her hands, and closing them, repeating that action.

Sari looked up, and she was relieved to know that Miko wasn't scared of her.

"Dude, that is _so_ cool!" Miko exclaimed, her eyes alight with glee and curiosity. "You know, I've hung out with robots too, really huge ones, and they called themselves Autobots, and -" She started to talk more, but Sari stopped her before she could continue.

"Wait a minute, you know about the Autobots?" The red-haired girl said, leaning back to look at Miko straight in the eye, her own wide and eager to know more. "How? How do you know them? Are you one of their allies?"

Miko grinned and nodded. "Yup, that's right!"

Sari pulled back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that's good to know. I thought that I almost spilled the beans."

"You have no idea."

"Anyway, my name's Sari. What's yours?"

The girl lit up and held a hand. "I'm Miko."

"Nice to meet you, Miko."

They shook hands, smiling, and they knew that they were going to get along just fine.

It was a wide, wide world, after all.


End file.
